cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Efferus Effrenus Ferus
Efferus Effrenus Ferus, aka Ferus, aka Master Ferus is an Etherealist. About Efferus Effrenus Ferus is a well-respected Etherealist, the mentor of Folly and the former mentor of Sycorax Cavendish. Weapons / Etheric Tools * Crystal Cane — a Crystal is on the head of the cane. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 17 Occupation * Master Etherealist * former Marine Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 30, p. 287 Abilities / Skills / Powers * Healing ability — can heal the bite of a mysterious creature, that no one else can.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8 * He can seemingly see through walls and around corners. * Ferus can make his Crystal cane sail across the room and into his hand. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 17 Character / Personality * Efferus exudes a bit the "absent-minded, bumbling professor" vibe. Under the surface is someone with a keen intellect-—though his mind goes in unexpected directions—and a depth of power that he only hints at or shows when he chooses to and to whom he chooses. * He appears to be very fond of Folly. * He disapproves of showing-off.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35, p. 332 Etheric Side-Effects * He requires the presence of his "collection" to function. The collection being a seemingly random assortment of items that he adds to constantly and is carried in a pair of children's wagons and maintained by his apprentice, Folly. * He has more holes than not from the Etheric energy tearing through his mind.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 47, p. * He has trouble with doorknobs. * He forgets to dress and wonders why he's cold, and he has trouble putting his arms into his sleeves.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 Description / Appearance Ferus has scrawny limbs and a small potbelly. His hair is a dirty grey mop, and his is covered by sparse white stubble. His eyes are a vibrant blue. Too old to be middle aged, too young to be elderly.He wore an out-of-date suit of muted greys and browns. His slippers are made of the fur of some green and black striped creature. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8 Details * He carries a wooden cane tipped with a weapons crystal crystal the size of man's clenched fist. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8 * He has an utter ineptitude for doornobs, it frequently gets in his way. * Was Sycorax Cavendish's teacher. Believed she died 10 years ago. * The green suit that he wore to meet with Lord Albion was entirely made of Ethersilk.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 * He thinks the Great Library has a soul. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 27 * He alternately calls Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster: Sir Sorellin, Sir Benedict, Master Sorelin and other variations. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25-27 * Was once a Marine. "Semper fortitudo!" * He fell out with Sycorax Cavendish— but she seems to regard him as highly dangerous. * Cavendish says her betrayed her.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 52, p. 463 * Marine Motto: "Semper Fortunado!"Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 36 Spirearch's Mission Addison called Gwen, Bridget, Rowl, and Benedict to his office, Grimm was already there. Ferus an Folly joined them. He gives them all a mission—each having their own task, but no one but Ferus knows the objective. That's so no one can divulge any secrets if captured. Benedict is to protect Ferus, Gwen is the "smoother"—smoothing the way through obstacles to Ferus' mission. Bridget and Rowl will serve as liaisons to the local Cats. Grim and crew are transport and back-up.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Ferus' Collection The two small read wagons filled with seemingly random objects that Folly pulls along behind her''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20, p. 194 are Efferus Effrenus Ferus' collectionAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 17, p. 174 of totems he needs to keep functioning. EVENTS: (spoilers) Sycorax Cavendish blackmails him with the lives of Folly and Bridget into handing over to her his collection. He does and Cavendish wheels the two wagon off the Predator. Ferus collapses incapable to doing anything.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 46, p. 419 Cavendish and Ferus's collection sail away on the Mistshark.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 62, p 542 Folly had hidden a Lumin crystal in amongst the items and used it locate the collection.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 63 Connections * Folly * Francis Grimm * Habble Morning * Habble Landing * Etherealist * Spirearch * Spirearch Manor * AMS Predator * Team: Gwen, Benedict, Bridget, Rowl, Folly, and Ferus * Shipyards at Habble Morning * Habble Landing Shipyards * Grady * Brother Vincent * Temple of the Way * Great Library of Spire Albion * Black Horse Inn * Silkweavers * Cats * House Nine-Claws * Sycorax Cavendish and Sark * Mistshark * Lumin crystals Events ''The Aeronaut's Windlass Captain Grimm first encountered Ferus after being poisoned by a silkweaver's bite. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8 Aurorans, dressed as Albion Guardsmen, axed their way into the home of Folly and Ferus intent on killing him. He handled them easily with barely a movement using his Crystal Cane, killing them when they refused to stop. He an Folly dressed and packed to travel—intent on seeing the Spirearch to ask him to give him the "Grimm Captain". .Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 17 He meets his team of Guard in the Spirearch's office—the Spirearch lays out the mission.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 He asks Benedict to do the honors of the traditional fight to enter the Temple of the Way.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 He has Folly sit in the Great Library to learn something. She learns it has frozen souls. He says she's right, writer's leave parts of their souls behind in their writing. It is planned to go to the common room at the Black Horse Inn to drink and gather information with Sir Benedict.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26-27 In the inn's common room, Ferus drank heavily in order to change his mind—literally—so that he could become capable of sensing the other etherealist accompanying the Auroran Marines—and block him/her in return.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 30 He leads the room in singing a Marine's song "Farmer Long's Cucumber", he was once a Marine. He saw with his ether-sight that a creature was about to attack moments before it did. Gave Commodore Horatio Pine a chair for a weapon; told Gwen and Ben to ready their weapons.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 36 He explains that the Silkweaver that attacked the Inn seems intelligent because it's a puppet being used—sent to stop him from interfering. He left his Crystal Cane upstairs, so he can't use his ability to fight it.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 37, p. 343 Quotes * "You have question, I have answers. Shall we see if they match?" ... "Please," Grimm said. "I appear to be your guest. Have I you to thank for caring for me?" ... "Ferus shoulders sagged in evident disappointment. " Apparently they do not match. I was going to say strawberries. You aren't very good at this game, Captain." * "Today I am a physician with the cure to a condition hardly anyone ever contracts."Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8 * "Doornobs are extremely complex technology." Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20, p. 195 * His previously animated voice went low and steady. Something shifted in his spine and shoulders, conveying a sense of perfect confidence and strength wildly at odds with his innocuous stature. And most of all his eyes changed: The sparkle in them transformed, distilled itself into a muted fire that met Grimm's gaze without expectation or weakness. ... Grimm became abruptly certain that he was standing before a very dangerous man. ... "Because, Francis Madison Grimm, we've come to the end," Master Ferus said. ... 'The end? Of what?" ... "Of the beginning, of course," the etherealist said. "The end of the beginning." — Ferus and Francis Grimm Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8, p. 89 * "What is happening here, precisely?" Gwen asked Master Ferus. ... "Tradition," Ferus replied, watching Benedict with bright eyes. ... She frowned. "Meaning what.precisely?" ... "Isn't it traditional for a Lancater to know something about tradition?" Master Ferus asked acerbically. — Gwen and Ferus — Benedict and Brother Vincent''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 * "It isn't my task to save money. I' here to save time." ... "Impossible, impossible Time is time. We an barely even see it, much less alter it." — Gwen and Ferus ''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 27, p. 261 * "I noticed that Master Ferus has difficulty with doorknobs." ... "She doesn't know that the master is far too brilliant for such things." Folly said nodding. — Bridget and Folly Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 29 * "Bridget doesn't understand the master very well. He guards knowledge like a banker guards coins." — Folly to Bridget about Ferus Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 29 * * * * Book Refernces Category:Main Characters Category:Etherealists Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants of Spire Albion Category:Inhabitants of Habble Morning Category:Mission Team